A Dream of Destiny
by Kida
Summary: Link returns to Kokiri Forest to find....he has a sister?! And this girl's tough!


Prologue: The Dream That Changed Her Life  
Rated: G  
  
by Guardian Navi  
  
AN: This Chapter has been heavily revised FOR THE SECOND TIME, mostly because the first one AND SECOND ONE was extremely crappy, so...please read it again and see what you think of it this time.  
Oh wait! One more thing! This fic takes place in Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. It's after Link has gathered the last medallion and he's about to go fight Ganondorf. Okay, I know that the amount of time that progresses in my fic between these two events isn't that lengthy, but I decided to do it so it would work. If you don't like it, sue me.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. They belong to lotsa other peoples. However, Liza is mine. So don't sue me, I said my piece already.  
  
  
It was a dark, stormy night in Hyrule. No birds chirped, no wolves howled, no fairies whispered. The only thing that could be heard for miles and miles was the steady pat-pat of the falling rain. And Liza was caught right in the middle of it all.  
Not that she noticed much. The rain, she figured, was just another obstacle she had to overcome to get to her destination. Where that was? She had no idea.  
At least she wasn't back home, where she had time to think about all of her problems. Her sorrowful life had been too full of disappointments, bad luck, and misery. But maybe now that she was leaving all that behind, all that would change. However, as Liza was walking now, through the field of Hyrule, those horrible thoughts of her past slowly creeped into her mind again.........  
She was discovered as a baby, bawling her little eyes out, right smack in the middle of Hyrule field. She was a tiny thing, weighing only a few pounds, completely shriveled up and thin from lack of food. Luckily, a Gerudo woman riding on horseback had spotted her as she was heading home from Hyrule Town Market, and took her in. The woman, called Ani, named her daughter "Liza" after a great warrior who lived long ago.  
Liza grew up as a tough and emotionless child, though Ani cared for her deeply. She never knew who she really was or where she came from, and no one seemed to be willing enough to lend out any information. She only knew one obvious thing about herself: she wasn't a Gerudo. Not by blood, anyway. Her blonde hair and blue eyes were made her stick out a lot in a town with people that were mostly dark-skinned and dark-haired. No one ever mentioned it to her, but Liza knew what they were talking about whenever she heard whispers behind her back.  
She and her adoptive mother lived in a small shack far out in Gerudo Valley, and they were very poor: owning only one skinny cow and a chicken who rarely laid any eggs. But Ani was a hard worker; she just never seemed to rise to the top of the ladder.  
But soon her mother was stuck with a deadly disease, and unfortunately died when Liza was young, around ten. She wasn't old at all when she passed away; she was only 25.   
All the emotion that Liza had ever felt then was erased: She was now totally devastated. She even considered briefly suicide, but she knew in her heart that the Great Goddesses would never forgive her for such a thing.  
She decided on an alternative: To live alone on the streets. She couldn't afford to live in the house anymore, and she would have to resort to stealing.   
Liza had to steal whenever she could; from markets, houses, people on the street, and even little children when things became desperate. Although she felt guilty about it at first, the guilt slowly started to disappear when she finally realized she didn't have any other choice. This way of living also started to take a toll on her, because it was changing her values and morals. Now, she had become cold-hearted and uncaring, seeing the world as a place of despair and destruction.  
For seven long years Liza lived a life of crime. No major crimes; mainly small ones. But it didn't effect her anymore. It became a way of life; dodging guards, hiding out in alleys, living under a roofless sky.   
Now, as she was walking and reminiscing, all that she could think about since that fateful day she left home was the dream she had. It was the sole reason she was out here in Hyrule field, cold, alone, and hungry in the midst of an angry thunderstorm.  
Liza was a true believer in dreams. She always had been. Her birth mother having disappeared long ago, and now her surrogate mother being dead, there was nothing else to hang on to but dreams. Nothing else worth believing in.  
But this time, the dream was different. It held a vivid meaning to it that Liza could not completely comprehend. But she chose to follow the vision faithfully, even though she had no idea what she was getting into.  
The first thing she saw in her vision was a boy. No, not really a boy; a teenager perhaps. He was tall and lanky, with messy blonde hair and bright, cerulean blue eyes, like hers. He was wearing extremely odd clothing however...something green...much like a tunic. The strange boy was also carrying a lengthy sword and a shield on his back, much like the Hylian warriors Ani had told her about. The last thing Liza remembered about him was the deep, yet questionable connection she felt to him. Not like true love, or destiny like she had hoped, but...  
more like he was somehow apart of her family. Liza, however, knew that he was no ordinary teenager. The weapons he carried in her dream told her that. Ever since she had seen him, she felt that she needed to find him somehow: he might be the key to in finding her path in life. She didn't know where, or how; the only thing she knew was that she had to search.....................  
She wrapped her dark cloak closer around her body, as she was forced to step through a deep, muddy puddle that she could find no end to. Sighing, the teenaged blonde trudged on.  
Liza concentrated on her thoughts again. There was a second element in her dream...something she couldn't quite put her finger on. An older man was standing next to the odd boy dressed in green. He was tall as well, but his face was more sinister and evil-looking. She didn't feel connected to him, like she did with the boy. At least not in the same way.  
Liza truly felt that these dreams were her destiny - that some deep, wonderful secret was tucked safely away within them. If she could only unlock the secret, she could finally have a fulfilling life.  
She stumbled over a rock, breaking her train of thought, and pulled herself up to see  
that she was standing right next to the entrance of a village, or town of some sort. Though she was tired, and couldn't see well, Liza read the sign above the village: Kokiri Forest.(AN: Yeah, I know there's no sign if front of Kokiri Forest, but, oh well! It works for this story)  
She sighed again. Well, she was going to have to stay here for the night. It would be impossible for her to keep on walking, as late into the night as it was already, and with the rain pelting down on her.   
Upon making her way through the entrance, Liza stopped, and clutched her stomach. Suddenly she was falling, falling...until she landed on the ground with a hard thud.   
She hadn't eaten in two days, and the hunger had finally got to her.  
  
  
Well, did you like it? Hate it? Think it was okay?? I know it wasn't great, but bare with me here! Please read and review...tell me what you think of Liza!!  
I'll only put up more chapters of the story after I have at least 5 reviews. That way I know if it's worth continuing. Ja ne!  
  



End file.
